Origins of the Warden Queen
by CalyRose
Summary: Karina Cousland has lost her family and her whole life. Now she is to enter a new life of the Grey Wardens. She must help defeat the Blight and bring about a united Ferelden while dealing with the grief that threatens to overwhelm her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Karina.

* * *

Duncan glanced at the young woman he shared camp with. Tomorrow they would reach Ostagar and she had yet to say more than a few words to him. He wondered if perhaps the shock of her parents' death had broken something inside of her, if perhaps his estimation of her strength had been wrong.

"So we should reach Ostagar tomorrow shouldn't we?" his companion asked.

"Yes." He waited for some further comment but her eyes were on the fire and her mind seemed to have wandered again. The Warden leader wondered if there was some way to draw out the fire he sensed and seen in her when they had first met.

The woman lifted her green eyes to the Warden who had saved her life and part of her wondered if she would have been better off staying behind, staying with her family. Duncan and her family had told her it was the only way for her to survive, to survive and get revenge. Duncan had saved her only to recruit her into the Warden's. It was something she had never in her wildest dreams imagined happening. Oh when Duncan had first come to her family's holding she had dreamed of becoming a Grey Warden but Father would never have allowed it no matter how much she might have pleaded with him. Now she would give it all up just to see her family once again. That wasn't a choice however. Taking a deep breath Karina Cousland drew on her training as a noble and a rogue and that inner strength that had first drawn the Grey Warden to her. She missed her family, she ached for their loss but at the moment there was nothing she could do for them at the moment so she shoved the horror and aching and the tears and everything else into a small box inside her and closed it. For the time being it was the only way she could deal with it.

"Thank you, Duncan. For rescuing me," she said quietly and than glanced at the sleeping dog beside her and small smile formed. "Us." Seeing Rascal curled up next to the fire made her realize that she wasn't totally alone. Rascal, the mabari who had imprinted on her when she was still a young girl, had survived the destruction of the Cousland family as well.

The Warden glanced up in surprise at her words although he recovered quickly, "It was not without reasons of my own. You will make a good Warden."

"Thank you."

Duncan glanced at the moon hanging low in the sky. They had only a few more hours of night left and he wanted to leave as soon as dawn arrived. "You should get some rest. I will explain more tomorrow when we reach Ostagar."

Leaf green eyes lifted up to the moon and the stars hanging in the sky above them. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes briefly as an unbidden memory of star-gazing with her father rose in her mind. Mercilessly she drove the memory away and followed Duncan's instructions. Tomorrow would be the start of her new life...and eventually one way or another Howe would pay for what he had done. She only prayed Fergus hadn't somehow found out. Thoughts of her brother and the knowledge that she was not the only Cousland left lulled her to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day...and a new life. With that she joined her mabari by the fire and let the sounds of his breathing lull her into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok so Change is a little stalled at the moment, I'm about half way done with the newest chapter and this has been floating around in my head for a while. So as always please R&R and I promise more will come soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Karina and Rascal

Karina was surprised as she and Duncan made their way into Ostagar to be greeted by King Cailan himself. She had met the King and Queen once before, on one of the few times her father and mother had taken her to court with them. He had struck her as young despite being five years older than her own 20 years of age. She had come away with the impression that Cailan while being King was not the true ruler of Ferelden, his wife Anora was. Karina had said as much to her father. Bryce Cousland had merely smiled and told his daughter that there was more of King Maric in his son than most people saw or knew.

Duncan began to introduce her only to be cut off by the King, "No need, Duncan. You are Karina Cousland correct? Bryce and Eleanor's youngest correct? Your brother is already here although we have yet to see your father."

Karina's head snapped up, "You haven't heard?" Her voice cracked slightly on the last word and her green eyes filled with horror. The auburn haired woman hadn't counted on having to recount the tale to her King.

Cailan frowned looking from the youngest Cousland to the Grey Warden leader. "Haven't heard what?"

Duncan glanced at Karina and what he saw proved that she was not ready to deal with losses of her family and hold. "Arl Howe has betrayed you, Your Majesty. He has taken his troops and decimated the Cousland family."

"If not for Duncan I would not have survived," Karina interjected. "Your Majesty, where is my brother? I...I need to tell him. Please."

Cailan turned his attention back to Karina and his blue eyes filled with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Karina, your brother is out scouting in the Wilds. He will not be back until nightfall. I promise you this; when we are done here I will turn my armies north and deal with Howe personally."

She latched on to the topic change not wanting to discuss her family's murders. "You believe this will be done so quickly?"

The King shrugged dismissively, "I'm not even sure this is a real blight, there's been no sign of an Archdemon yet. I was hoping for a glorious battle like the one in the tales next to the mighty Grey Wardens."

Duncan frowned, "Your Majesty, your uncle sends his regards and says he can be here within the week." To Karina's observant eyes Duncan did not seem pleased with Ferelden's monarch.

"Eamon merely wants all the glory himself," he laughed. "Anyways I need to get back to my tent. Loghain wishes to bore me with more strategy." He bowed over Karina's hand, nodded to Duncan than walked away.

Karina turned her attention to Duncan frowning, "I know Cailan has never been..." she paused searching for words and not finding any changed what she was going to say entirely. "I know he's always been enthusiastic but this seems...excessive. He doesn't seem to be taking this very seriously. Could he be right and this isn't a true Blight?"

The Warden leader sighed and motioned for the Cousland daughter to follow him, "It's a true Blight, you will understand that when you go through the Joining. As for the King, I cannot ask him to act on my feelings alone."

"Cailan probably would, however I don't think Teyrn Loghain would allow it." She shook her head and proceeded to change the subject, "So what is this Joining?"

Duncan shook his head, "I cannot tell you yet. For now you can explore camp as you wish. There are two other recruits, Daveth a rogue like yourself and Ser Jory a knight. All I ask is you find them and Grey Warden Alistair and meet me at our camp before dark.

For now I will wait at the camp with your mabari until you return."

Karina nodded her understanding and watched as Duncan walked off with Rascal running alongside him. Her mabari had certainly taken a liking to the Warden leader, which was a relief to her. At least something was going right since leaving Highever.

For a moment the auburn haired Cousland turned and stared down the road she and Duncan had just traversed. Down that road was her past and eventually she would have to face it, but for now Duncan had unwittingly given her something else to focus on, a future within the Wardens, although she would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that she was also focusing on finding and making Howe pay for the murders of her family. Karina clenched her hands into fists at the thought of Howe before once again locking the thoughts into a little box in her head. She couldn't deal with it now, she just couldn't.

Turning from her past Karina walked across the bridge to Ostagar to find her future, in more ways than one.

She'd found Daveth and Jory, she'd sidestepped Jory's question of where she was from and listened to Daveth's worries of going into the Wilds to which Karina and shrugged off, now she was standing watching a man, who fit Duncan's description of Alistair, speak to a mage. After the mage had stalked off she approached the warrior who turned to her with a quirky smile.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Karina blinked her green eyes at him blankly, "You are a very strange man."

"You're not the first to say that," he said with a laugh. He paused and looked at her almost suspiciously, "You aren't a mage are you?"

"Would that make your day worse?"

"Just like to know my chances of being turned into a frog." The warrior looked at her more closely, "Wait I know you, you're Duncan's new recruit. I'm sorry I should have recognized you."

A small smile crossed her lips, the first since Highever. "Do mages constantly want to turn you into a frog? And it's alright, I'm Karina."

"Right that was the name, sorry I'm horrible with names. As far as being turned into frogs, well mages don't generally like Templars, or those trained to be Templars."

"So why were you speaking with the mage knowing the reaction you would get?" she questioned with a frown.

Alistair shrugged, "The Revered Mother wields guilt like a weapon." He glanced up towards the sky and sun, "Have you found the other recruits?"

"Daveth and Jory? Yes."

"Than we should head back to Duncan." As the two walked back to the Grey Warden camp Karina studied the man beside her.

"How did a Templar become a Grey Warden?" she questioned curiously. From what she had heard it was rare for a Templar to stop being one.

"Ah I didn't actually take my vows to become a Templar. Duncan recruited me before I could. He saw that I was unhappy and thought that my training would serve me well as a Warden." Alistair was quiet for a minute, "He's a good man."

Karina glanced at him, "Yes, he is...he..." she took a deep breath, "he saved my life and didn't have to. He seems to be a kind man, if firm."

"Yes he is."

With that they entered the camp and Alistair took his place beside Duncan. Karina stood next to Daveth and Jory letting her hands dangle and brush Rascal's head as he sat down next his mistress. She listened as Duncan reprimanded Alistair for sassing the mage and than his instructions for them. Three vials of Darkspawn blood and the old treaties. With final instructions to Alistair to look after the recruits and guard them well the two rogues and two warriors headed towards the Wilds.

Karina's breath caught in her throat at the carnage that greeted them when they entered the Wilds. "Maker, they were ambushed. They didn't stand a chance."

Alistair glanced at her, "Such is the nature of the Darkspawn." The Junior Warden stepped forward to take the lead, "This way to the treaties. I'm sure we'll find plenty of the bastards along the way for you three to pick up the blood."

The foursome hadn't gotten far when a wounded soldier cried out to them for help. At Karina's suggestion Alistair used the bandages in his pack to help the man.

Karina hesitated, Fergus had come into the Wilds for scouting. While Daveth and Jory argued over the Wilds being too dangerous Karina took a step towards the soldier, "Wait, please. Was one of the men you came into the Wilds with Fergus Cousland?"

The soldier paused and looked over the young Cousland, "You're his sister aren't you? I'm sorry, my lady, I think I'm the only one left." With that the soldier limped away towards the camp at the Ostagar ruins.

Fergus...dead? Clenching her hands tightly into fists Karina dug nails into her palms to try and regain some little bit of control. Hearing Alistair explain to the other recruits over how he could sense Darkspawn and that ability would come to them after the joining helped to ground her. There was nothing she could do for her parents or Fergus, if he really were dead, at least for right now. She had to focus on her future as a Warden.

The four of them fought through dozens of Darkspawn on their way to the old Warden Outpost gathering more than enough blood to fill three vials for the recruits. After dispatching the last of the twisted beings and the wolves that had been fighting them Karina took a look at the ruins of the Outpost before her. "Let's hope those treaties are still there. This place has seen better days." She glanced at Alistair, "What are we to do if they aren't there?"

The Junior Warden looked worried and glanced at the sky above where the sun was slowly sliding down the sky towards the horizon. It would be night before long. "We will have no choice but to go back to Duncan empty handed as far as the treaties go."

"But wasn't this part of our test?" questioned Ser Jory.

Alistair shook his head, "No, this was a matter of convenience. We were out here in the Wilds so we might as well see if the treaties are still here."

Jory frowned and Karina studied the Knight wondering how he had not yet picked up on the fact that neither Alistair nor Duncan would say anything about the Joining or what it took to be a Warden other than exceptional skill. Daveth had picked up on it almost from the first, as had she when she questioned Duncan about it. Turning her gaze towards the ruins she sighed, "Well pray to the Maker that the treaties are still there."

The four companions made their way into the ruins and Karina approached the ruins of a chest kneeling in front of it and shook her head. "Whatever wards that were protecting this have long since worn off."

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Karina spun around on her knee pulling her from behind her back and nocking an arrow at the sound of the strange voice. A woman stood on the steps of the ruins looking at the four companions. She smiled a little when her golden eyes took in Karina and her bow. The stranger made her way down towards the ground floor and Karina stood lowering her bow a little but keeping it and the arrow ready.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been picked clean. Or merely an intruder come into these Darkspawn wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She circled the group, ignoring the men and looking only at the Cousland daughter. 'Hmm, what say you? Scavenger or intruder?"

"We're neither. This a Grey Warden tower and we are Grey Wardens," Karina said firmly.

The woman failed to look impressed at the rogue's declaration. "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse."

Behind Karina Daveth muttered, "Desiccated corpse? Who in the blazes talks like that?"

The stranger jerked her eyes to the other rogue who refused to meet her gaze. Dismissing him as inconsequential the golden eyed woman turned her attention back to Karina. "I have watched your progress for some time now. 'Where do they go?' I wondered, 'why are they here?'" She strode past the four companions obviously unconcerned over the possibility of the two warriors and the two rogues deciding to attack her, and that more than anything gave Karina pause. The auburn haired rogue watched the other woman stride to the edge of the ruins and looked out towards the Wilds. After a moment the stranger turned back towards the four Wardens. "Now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," murmured Alistair to Karina, "she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

The golden eyed woman smirked towards the former Templar, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

His eyes narrowed at the woman, "Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" There was a note of panic in Daveth's voice as he realized what exactly the woman standing before the four companions was. "She'll turn us all into toads!"

Karina gave her fellow rogue an amused look, what was it with men and afraid of being turned into amphibians?

The woman laughed, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She turned her attention back to Karina. "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Karina's green eyes studied the woman standing before her and remembered her Nan's words of how it never hurt anyone to be polite, something Eleanor Cousland had always reinforced. "I am Karina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you?" echoed Alistair. Karina glanced behind her to see all three men giving her an incredulous look.

"She's lost her mind," muttered Jory. At a sharp glance from Karina though he quieted down.

The stranger gave the men an amused look before turning her attention back to the other woman. "Now that is a proper greeting, even here in Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She studied the four companions for a moment before speaking again, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" repeated Alistair. Scorn entered the ex-Templar's voice, "You stole them didn't you! You're...some kind of...sneaky...witch...thief!"

Morrigan's golden eyes flickered towards the man, "How very eloquent. And tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, I suggest you return them immediately," he commanded.

"I will not, for twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Karina studied Morrigan, no the Witch of the Wilds would not be threatened by any of them – even Alistair who was a Templar trained warrior and therefore would pose the greatest risk to the woman. She glanced at her companions, Daveth was short of terrified of Morrigan, Jory openly disapproving and Alistair just plain didn't like the Witch. It would fall to her to be diplomatic towards the woman. "If you didn't remove them, who did?"

"'Twas my mother in fact," the black haired woman said calmly.

"Can you take us to her?"

The auburn haired woman was favored with a smile, "Now there is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful," Alistair murmured. "First it's 'I like you' than zap! Frog time."

"You really have a thing with being turned into a frog don't you?" Karina countered.

"She'll put us in the pot, she will! Just you watch!" Daveth said in a panic.

Jory shrugged, "If the pot is warmer than this forest, it would be a nice change."

"We need those treaties," Karina said firmly to her companions.

"Follow me then, if it pleases," said Morrigan turning away from the foursome.

"Are we really going to follow her?" questioned Alistair with more than a little bit of hope in his voice that the answer would be negative."

"Alistair, you know we need those treaties. Duncan wouldn't have asked for us to look for them if it wasn't important," Karina said in exasperation. She turned her green eyes towards the other warrior and rogue. "Any more objections?" When both remained silent she turned from all three and followed Morrigan out of the ruins.

"Bossy, ain't she?" questioned Daveth with a grin before following his fellow rogue out to the Wilds with the warriors trailing behind.

The group entered a small clearing, amazingly Darkspawn clear, with a little hutch and an old woman standing outside watching them.

"So, four Grey Wardens. Mmm...much as I expected," she commented as Morrigan went to stand by her side.

The four in question exchanged quizzical looks, Alistair more so than the others. He didn't understand the Witches of the Wilds other than they were apostates, mages living outside the circle. Even if, by some faint chance, they could sense the taint he was the only one with the taint. Karina, Daveth and Jory had yet to go through the Joining.

"We're supposed to believe you were expecting us?" he questioned the old woman doubtfully.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way one is a fool!"

The men looked puzzled but Karina understood what the woman was saying, if you chose to ignore something or be oblivious you were a fool, the same went for if you accepted something without question. Her train of thought was broken by Daveth's protestations of the old woman being a witch and that they shouldn't be talking to her. Although Karina's fellow rogue was making the assumption they had a choice, witch or not.

"Quiet, Daveth!" Jory ordered. "If she really is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

"There's a smart lad," the woman almost crooned towards Jory, "Sadly irrelevant, though, in the large scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Morrigan's mother turned her gaze towards Karina who stiffened her legs to keep from backing up. The weight of the woman's gaze was more than any one human woman's could or should be. "And what of you?" the old woman questioned. "Does your woman's mind give you a different view point? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Karina shook her head. "I'm not sure what to believe," she admitted.

The older woman smiled in approval, "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware...or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She studied Karina for a moment before continuing, "So much about you is uncertain...and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair questioned Karina amused. She shrugged bewildered and looked at Daveth who had lived not too far from Ostagar. Her fellow rogue shook his head, just as confused. If this woman truly was a Witch of the Wilds she wasn't what any of them were thinking one would be like.

The woman cackled, "Witch of the Wilds, eh?" She slid a glance towards her daughter in delight. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon!"

Morrigan sighed and rubbed her forehead, "They did not come here to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The mirth faded from the woman's face, "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She held out the scrolls containing the treaties that were more precious to the Wardens then any gold. "And before you go barking your seal wore off long ago. I have protected those."

"You!" started Alistair before it set in what had happened. "Oh...you protected them?"

"And why not?" she demanded of the Templar before turning to Karina whom she had given the scrolls. "Take those and give them to your Grey Wardens. Tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

Karina examined the scrolls in her hands before looking up at Morrigan's mother, "Thank you for protecting these."

The old woman inclined her head towards the rogue in welcome and Morrigan spoke up, "Now that you have what you came for 'tis time for you to leave."

"Now don't be silly, Morrigan," her mother chastised. "These people are your guests."

The Witch gave a long suffering sigh, "Oh very well. Follow me then."

With one last glance towards the old woman Karina turned away from the little house and followed Morrigan out of the Wilds.

Duncan, informed by a runner that Alistair and his charges had returned, was waiting at the Warden gathering area for the foursome. "So you've returned. Were you successful?"

Karina, who seemed to have taken charge of the group despite the fact Alistair was the true Warden, was the one to reply. "We have."

The Senior Warden nodded in approval as his gaze took in the Cousland daughter. He regretted that her family had been decimated but his instincts told him that she would be key to helping stop this Blight. His gaze flickered to Alistair, Maric would not have been pleased to know the way Eamon had handled the raising of his youngest son, and if he were honest with himself the boy's mother would not have been happy to learn that Duncan had recruited him into the Wardens. Yet, Alistair had taken to the Wardens remarkably, a sight better than Duncan himself had when he had been conscripted. With those thoughts his mind turned to the joining, "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

Karina hesitated for a moment, "Maybe we should tell you about the woman and her mother we met in the Wilds. They were...very odd."

"We met the woman at the tower and she took us to her mother who had been safe keeping the scrolls," Alistair said. "I think they might have been apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry."

Duncan frowned, he hadn't thought Alistair's Templar training would be an issue within the Wardens, "Alistair, I know you were a Templar, but Chantry business is not ours."

"That's not it, though," denied Karina drawing the elder Warden's attention back to her. "Apostates, yes they more than likely were but it was the woman's mother who was odd. She..." the rogue paused searching for words. "Ancient. That's all I can think of that will fit. Her daughter seemed normal enough, for a supposed Witch of the Wilds, it was her mother that gave me that feeling."

Duncan considered her words, "Was there anything else?"

"She said to tell you that this Blight's threat is worse than you realize," replied Alistair.

The older man frowned, "What did she mean by that?"

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell us."

"Very well," Duncan said, "I will keep what you have told me in mind. However we must focus on the Joining now."

"Will you tell us now what this Joining is?" Daveth half questioned and half demanded. "My nose has been twitching with all the secrecy."

"I won't lie, we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"Well don't that just sound ominous," Daveth sighed.

"Wait," Ser Jory protested. "You are saying this ritual could kill us?"

"As could any Darkspawn you might face in battle," was the pragmatic reply. "However I would not have chosen you, any of you, if I did not think you had a chance to survive."

"Alright, let's go get this done with then," said Karina. "I have no fear of dying." Indeed if not for the fact that Howe was still out there and her promise to her father the rogue would gladly embrace death if it meant that the pain that was a constant companion.

"I agree," seconded Daveth.

Duncan nodded, "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Karina motioned the others to go on without her and held back to speak with Duncan. He looked at her expectantly. "Has there been any word on my brother?" It was a vain hope considering the soldier the group had met on the road.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly, "I didn't think so, but thank you." With that she turned and headed in the direction of the temple.

Alistair glanced over as Karina came up the steps to the temple. She looked tired and he worried if that would effect her chances of surviving the Joining. Her eyes however were on her fellow recruits, Ser Jory specifically who was currently pacing back and forth making himself more and more anxious about the Joining.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," he complained.

Daveth looked at his fellow recruit scornfully, "Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" the knight demanded.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Karina snorted, "I swear I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman. Shouldn't a big brave knight like you be more accepting about this, Ser Jory?"

Jory scowled, "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth questioned.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"Enough already, will you two both please shut up? Jory, we were recruited and agreed to become a Grey Warden. Every faction has it's secrets and if the Wardens require us to risk our lives to become one of them so be it." Karina turned Daveth, "You need to quit needling him."

Both men quieted down and Alistair smiled slightly, Karina would probably end up becoming a leader herself of the Wardens if she kept on the path she was on. Duncan had done well in recruiting her.

As if Alistair's thoughts had conjured the Grey Warden leader Duncan walked up to the four companions his expression serious. "At last we come to the Joining." He strode past the recruits and Junior Warden towards a ruined table carrying a large chalice. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." Jory watched Duncan nervously as he set the chalice down, "So it was the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're..." Jory paused, a frightened look on his face. "We're going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?"

Duncan watched the knight closely, "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. **This** is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair picked up the explanation, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

Lowering her head the Cousland rouge thought it over, did she really have a choice? Her family was dead, her ancestral home taken by Howe. The Wardens were her home now. Karina looked up, "Let's get it done."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining," Duncan said, "but these words have been since the first." He turned to the Junior Warden. "Alistair, if you would?"

The young Templar lowered his head in reverence and spoke the words quietly, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." As he spoke Jory grew increasingly nervous, looking at his fellow recruits who were listening to Alistair calmly, to Duncan, who continued to watch the knight, and finally to the chalice that rested on the table. "And should you perish," Alistair continued unaware of Jory's internal plight "know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join."

After Alistair finished Duncan picked up the chalice and turned towards the recruits. "Daveth, step forward."

The rogue stepped forward and took a drink from the proffered chalice. Handing back the chalice to Duncan Daveth stood still for just a moment causing Karina to wonder for a brief second if everything had been lies. That thought was wiped away as he stumbled and groaned. The rogue put his hands up to his head and bent over at the waist. Fear sliced through the young noble woman and Jory's "Maker's Breath!" for once seemed appropriate. Daveth seemed to be in such agony. He collapsed to his knees coughing and holding his throat as if he was choking. Jory moved away at the same time Karina moved near, both knowing there was nothing they could do for their fellow recruit. Daveth fell the rest of the way to the ground giving one last gasp of breath before dying.

"I am sorry, Daveth," Duncan said quietly. He turned to Jory with the Joining Chalice in his hands. "Step forward, Jory."

The knight stepped backwards shaking his head, indeed his whole body was shaking with fear. "But...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." Karina's breath caught as she saw Jory go for his sword. She took a step towards her fellow recruit but Alistair's hand on her arm restrained her. She flicked her green eyes towards the Junior Warden who shook his head at her, silently warning her not to interfere.

Duncan's expression turned severe, "There is no turning back."

"No!" Jory cried out. "You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan carefully set the chalice down and turned back to Jory drawing his own sword. The panicked warrior attacked Duncan but with an ease born of many years he flicked aside the sword and slammed his own into Ser Jory, killing him while Karina watched in horror.

The Warden leader's expression was full of sorrow as he stepped away from the body of his second dead recruit and picked up the chalice again. "The Joining is not yet complete." Duncan turned towards Karina whom Alistair had since let go. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Accepting the cup that Duncan held out to her the last recruit stared into the liquid that swirled at the bottom._ Bottoms up_ she thought before lifting the chalice to her lips and taking a drink.

"From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden," Duncan said solemnly.

Just as Daveth had before her, Karina stood there for a moment not feeling anything different before excruciating pain hit her. It felt like someone was ripping her apart from inside, all the cuts and wounds she had taken on the training field and during her last night at Highever were nothing compared to this. She threw her head back eyes wide, seeing nothing and fearing she had become blind. The rogue opened her mouth to cry out, scream, make any kind of noise but nothing would come. The pain continued to get worse until she feared she would die. Flashes of an immense dragon appeared in her mind, almost as if she was looking out through someone or something else's eyes.

As the rogue's vision slowly returned she found Alistair and Duncan both staring down at her. Duncan offered her a hand to help her stand. "It is finished. Welcome."

Accepting the Grey Warden leader's hand Karina stood and shook her head, "The pain...it was..." she trailed off in disbelief.

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," was Duncan's serious reply.

Alistair shook his head sorrow plain on his face, "Two more deaths. In my Joining only one of us died but it was...horrible. I'm glad at at least one of you made it through."

At the mention of her former fellow recruits Karina's eyes flicked towards Duncan, "You killed Ser Jory..." and than her green eyes took in the Joining chalice. "You couldn't let him live could you?"

The Warden leader shook his head, "I could not. Once you set upon the path to be a Grey Warden there are only two choices." He didn't say what two choices those were but she understood what he meant, they couldn't let people know just how dangerous the Joining was or what it entailed.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked changing the subject. "I had horrible ones at my Joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. Than and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan assured her.

"Before I forget," Alistair handed her a pendant. "It's some of the blood, we all have one. It's something to remind us...of those who didn't make it this far."

Karina nodded her thanks and slipped the pendant around her neck before turning to Duncan, "What now?"

"I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

She nodded her acceptance and glanced at Alistair who smiled at her, "I'll be waiting for you two at the camp. Strategy meetings have never been my thing."

The meeting progressed as Karina thought it would, with Teyrn Loghain giving orders for the battlefield and the King reluctantly agreeing. It irked her though that she would be kept from the battle and be sent to light the signal fire. Loghain had assured Cailan that he had men to do it but his Majesty had argued against it insisting on sending herself and Alistair. That was probably the reason why he had requested her presence at meeting.

"If this isn't too dangerous a task I can do it myself," the rogue offered.

Cailan shook his head, "No. It must be you and Alistair."

Karina frowned at her King in confusion. As if feeling her eyes on him Cailan lifted his own to meet her green ones. The youngest Cousland blinked slightly at the look that was in them briefly before the King looked away and at the map. He wasn't sure he was going to make out of this battle despite all his bravado.

The meeting ended without another word from Karina and she followed Duncan silently back to their camp. There Duncan explained to Alistair what had happened to the meeting, of the two junior Wardens heading to the Tower of Ishal to light the signal fire.

"What?! I'm not going to be in the battle?" Her fellow Warden's protestations brought Karina out of her thoughts about Cailan and back to the present.

Duncan shook his head, "This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair snorted, "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle," Karina added, supporting her fellow junior Warden.

"That is not your choice," Duncan said sternly. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure that the beacon is lit than Grey Wardens will be there." His voice gentled some as her continued, "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it," sighed Alistair. "Just so you know if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Karina giggled a little at the mental image Alistair gave her. "I think I'd like to see that," she said amusement plain in her voice.

Alistair looked at her and gave a little smile, "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

"I'll keep that in mind, Alistair," she said with a grin.

Duncan looked at both of his Wardens and sighed. They were about to head into battle against a horde of Darkspawn and they were teasing each other about dresses. Maker, what had he gotten himself into? "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp. The way came when we arrived," he told Kalina. "From the top you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Can we join the battle afterward?"

Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word."

Karina grumbled inwardly at that, sure that Alistair was probably doing the same though neither of them were willing to risk Duncan's ire by voicing those thoughts out loud. So instead she asked, "What if the Archdemon appears?"

"Soil our drawers," Alistair commented.

Karina looked at him in exasperation. "Besides that."

"If it does, leave it to us," Duncan said referring to himself and the other Wardens. "I want no heroics from either of you."

There was no more delaying it, the time for the battle to begin was drawing nearer which meant the two Junior Wardens needed to get to the tower. She sighed, "I know what to do. We know what to do."

"Then I must join the others. From here, you two were are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Karina nodded her understanding.

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you," Alistair said hesitantly.

"May He watch over us all," Duncan replied before leaving.

Alistair looked at Karina, "Well, come on. That signal isn't going to light itself."

"I wish!" She turned towards her mabari who had been laying quietly until his Mistress called for him, "Come on, boy, if I have to go the Tower I'm certainly not leaving you here." Rascal obediently leaped to his feet and followed the two Wardens out of the camp.

Karina and Alistair reached the bridge only to stumble back as balls of fire blew into it. Karina grabbed a hold of Rascal's collar as the mabari tried to fly past her. "Watch your step," she called out to Alistair over the sounds of the battle pointing the large fireballs slamming into the bridge. "One of those hits us we'll never make it to the Tower." She looked down at Rascal, "That goes triple for you!" The rogue knew her mabari was as reckless as his owner could be. Rascal whined up at his mistress in protest over the orders but Karina ignored him looking over at her fellow Warden who nodded his readiness.

The two Wardens and mabari made their way across the bridge stumbling ever so often from the force of the explosions. Despite being a rogue and having trained with some of the best Karina had never truly been in a battle before and although she refused to show it her nerves were rattled. A couple times Alistair had to steady her from a blast that was a little too close. She would have steady herself if she was going to make it through this battle, let alone the Blight.

It seemed like an eternity before they were able to cross the bridge, mostly unscathed. Without pausing the three of them ran towards the tower where they greeted by a Circle mage with one of the soldiers tasked to hold the tower. "You! You're Grey Wardens aren't you?" the mage gasped out. "The Tower...the tower has been taken!"

Karina and Alistair exchanged surprised and worried looks. "What are you talking about man? Taken how?" Alistair questioned.

"The Darkspawn came up through the chambers," the soldier explained. "They're everywhere! Most of my men are dead."

Karina looked up the Tower. Well...she had wanted to see some fighting. "Than we have to get to beacon and light it ourselves," Alistair declared.

That was easier said then done as they fought through dozens of Darkspawn to even get to the Tower of Ishal. "Let me go first, if what you two say is true the Darkspawn may have laid some traps," Karina ordered. She pointed to the mage and Rascal, "At all times you are to let Alistair and myself take the lead in the tower. We're the Wardens."

"Understood, Warden!" the mage said. Her mabari huffed at her reluctantly.

Alistair gripped her arm before she got too far, "Are you sure it's wise for you to go in first?"

"Alistair, unless you're a rogue masquerading as a warrior I'm the only one who can disarm the traps."

"No, not masquerading as a rogue, sorry," the Templar trained Warden said with a grin. "Now how are we going to know when to join you?"

She pointed towards Rascal. "He will know."

Looking at the mabari rather doubtfully Alistair asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." With a reluctant smile towards her fellow Warden Karina ran lightly up the steps to the Tower and opened the door. She hesitated over whether to close it or leave it open before making the decision to leave it open and be one less obstacle for her group.

Crouching to the ground and sticking close to the shadows the newest Warden spied a thin wire that was tied across the entrance into the main room. With a glance towards the Darkspawn, and hoping and praying to the Maker above that she was too new to the Wardens for them to sense her, the rogue crept forward and with nimble fingers she undid the trip wire, disarming the trap.

Looking in towards the center of the room Karina knew there was no chance of finding any more traps, if there were any, without getting caught. It was time to call reinforcements. Moving back slightly she pulled out a whistle that one of her teachers had given her. It's pitch was too high for her to hear but Rascal heard it just fine. Blowing on it, as she did now, called her mabari to her if he was within range to hear it.

That was the last peaceful moment the rogue knew for what seemed like hours. As soon as her mabari joined her, followed closely by Alistair and the mage the battle was joined. Together the four of them fought through the Darkspawn that had overtaken the Tower, taking the precious few moments they had in between groups to heal the worst of their wounds and for the mage to let his mana replenish.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair gasped as leaned against the door they had just come through. The group had just made it up to the second level after clearing the first with some difficulty. "What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?! There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Karina's mouth ticked up at the corner. "You could always try telling them they're in the wrong place," she offered.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." He sighed turning serious, "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the Tower and light signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

"Onward then," the rogue said with a sigh.

Once again the group fought their way through another level filled with Darkspawn. Karina was inwardly surprised that while she had been constantly fighting since before entering the Tower she felt no fatigue. There was a lot she was going to have ask Duncan after this battle was over.

The second level of the Tower seemed to have more of the creatures than the first, which did not bode well for what the third and last levels might hold. It seemed the Darkspawn had somehow figured out the Wardens plans to light the signal fire.

To keep from getting in Alistair or Rascal's way the rogue had to switch from dual wielding her daggers to the bow that she'd picked up from one of the unfortunate dead guards. It worked out nicely though, between Karina and the mage they were able to keep their the Templar and mabari from being overwhelmed and in return those two took care of any of the Darkspawn that would switch it's attentions to the rogue and mage.

It had only taken the odd foursome almost two floors of the Tower to settle into a routine of sorts that worked for them. By the time the group made it to third level. Although by the time the Wardens and their two companions reached the third level the mage who had joined them outside the Tower was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Alistair and Karina exchanged glances, they were going to have to hurry it up if the Circle mage was going to last through this level and whatever surprises were on the last floor.

Fortunately for them Alistair pointed out a kennel of mabaris that were howling to get out of their cages and attack the creatures that had invaded their home, however temporary it might have been. While her fellow Warden and her mabari distracted the Darkspawn Karina disappeared into the shadows long enough to throw the lever to open all the kennel doors at once. Now that they were set free the hounds launched themselves at the hideous beings that had dared to harm and kill their friends and masters. With the help of the friendly dogs the group managed to clear the third level faster than the previous two and they were at the door leading to the last and final floor, finally.

Karina leaned against the door, "Finally...hopefully this floor won't take long we can light that signal fire..."

"I'm sure we've missed the signal by now," Alistair said his tone a bit frantic. "We didn't count on the Darkspawn being here."

Opening her mouth to reply the rogue was cut off by a low growl from the hound at her side.

"Why is he growling? He hasn't done that before!" the Circle mage asked a little frantically.

The young Cousland help up her hand for quiet and crept forward motioning for the others to follow her slowly but as quietly as possible. What they saw struck a chord of terror in all, a massive Ogre feasting on the dead men and women that had been stationed at the Tower of Ishal. A sound escaped Karina's lips and the Ogre turned on the group dropping the body it had been gnawing on. Spying the intruders it roared at the group splashing them with flying spittle and Maker knew what else.

"Shit..." was all the rogue managed before rolling out of the way of the massive fist that came flying at her. As she rolled to her feet she saw that Alistair had taunted the thing away from her giving her time to scramble to her feet. The former Templar was barely staying out of the Ogre's grasp his armor tripping him up occasionally. It was only thanks to Rascal nipping and slashing at the creature's feet that kept Karina's fellow Warden from being crushed to death.

Her green eyes took in the mage standing there in shock and terror. "Snap out of it! We need your elemental magic! Set the fire spell on our weapons." she called out. The mage jerked his eyes to rogue and shook himself out of his stupor following the young Warden's orders.

Karina herself joined the battle discarding her bow and relying only on her agility and daggers to keep her out of harms way and her companions' way. With her and Alistair's blades on fire, Rascal biting at it's legs and the Circle mage slamming spells into the Ogre's back slowly but surely they were whittling down it's defenses. When the Ogre reached for the rogue she dropped to floor and slide herself between it's legs slamming her daggers into the back of it's knees. The creature roared in fury and went after an easier target, one not able to get away so easily...Alistair.

The newest Warden watched in horror as it picked up the warrior and slammed it's large fist against him multiple times before throwing him to the side. It then disregarded the Warden turning it's attention to the Circle Mage. Karina felt a chill of terror settle over her, the mage would never withstand the abuse Alistair had taken.

"Rascal!" she called out for her hound pointing to the Ogre as she rushed to her fellow Warden's side with a healing potion. The mabari obeyed his Mistress' unspoken command and leaped at the Ogre. The dog just managed to sink his teeth into the creature's hand causing it to roar in pain and fling Rascal to the other side of the room. Just as Alistair swallowed the potion Karina had given him the Ogre reached the mage. Cursing herself for throwing her bow to the side both Wardens watched helplessly as the creature raised it fist over the mage and slammed it down on the poor man, killing him.

"It's up to us now..." Alistair said quietly as he stood with the help of Karina.

"You take his front, I'll take his back," the rogue said as she handed a couple more potions to Alistair watching the Ogre turn towards them. There was no time to grieve for the mage who had helped them so much, they had to defeat the Ogre and light the signal fire before everything and everyone was lost.

As Alistair taunted the Ogre towards him Karina noticed something she hadn't before...it was moving oddly. Apparently the rogue had hurt it worse than she thought when she had slammed her blades into the back of it's knees. Flicking her eyes toward Rascal who was up and moving, albeit slowly, towards Alistair she knew that she would never have a better chance. It was distracted by the hound and warrior, add that onto the fact it was moving slowly she figured she had a decent chance of climbing it's back, so long as it remained distracted.

She wrapped herself in the shadows and ran silently towards the massive creature. Using every ounce of strength she had Karina jumped towards the Ogre's back slamming her daggers into it's shoulder blades. It roared in protest trying to reach around and drag the rogue off it's back but Alistair and Rascal kept it's hands busy trying to swat them away at the same time as they attacked it's legs.

Not giving herself a chance to breathe Karina yanked one blade free and lifting herself up by one hand on the other dagger she slammed the free one into the Ogre's neck, right into it's main blood vein. The massive creature stumbled and the rogue's blood slicked hands lost their grip on her daggers and she slammed into the floor crying out in pain. Alistair and Rascal were by her side in moments and the three watched as the Ogre turn around and face them. She tried to scramble back out of the way afraid that her blow to the neck hadn't been enough when the creature finally collapsed. Karina let herself fall against Alistair for just a moment.

"Let's never do that again, huh?" she said with a shaky laugh.

Alistair shook his head and handed her a healing potion which she gratefully swallowed. "This is just the beginning!" the former Templar teased. "After all we have the Archdemon to slay and all that."

"Thanks for reminding me," the rogue grumbled. Her gaze went to the mage that had helped them and she sighed sadly, "It's horrible that he died in such a way. We never did learn his name."

The former Templar followed her gaze, "Trust me when I say most mages would prefer such an ending than what usually comes; old age, death at a hand of a Templar, or turned Tranquil. At least he had his freedom for a few precious hours."

Karina was quiet for a moment before forcing herself to stand, "We need to light the fire, we've missed the signal by now. I only hope we're in time."

Little did the three remaining companions know that even if they had been on time that the battle was lost. It had been lost before it had ever begun and the two remaining Wardens in all of Ferelden were going to have defeat the Blight themselves with no help from their mentor.

A/N: This took me forever to complete! It clocked in at 8k+ words and than of course I've been sick for a full week so that hasn't helped. This chapter basically follows Karina, the future Queen of Ferelden, during her time in Ostagar. I wanted to get that all in one chapter which is what took so long. So enjoy and please Read and Review!


End file.
